


Just My Luck

by a_sure_sky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, hajime kinkshames himself, pregnant nagito komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sure_sky/pseuds/a_sure_sky
Summary: Nagito is pregnant. Hajime is into it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic nagito has male parts and there's no biological explanation for how he got knocked up. don't read if that's not your thing.

Hajime’s spoon clicked against the side of his mug as he stirred his tea, waiting for his lover to arrive. Morning sun shone through the window of the dining hall, painting warm stripes against the wood of Hajime’s table.

“Good morning, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime pushed the second mug, cinnamon tea, across the table as Nagito took the adjoining seat.

“Good morning, love,” Hajime said, respectfully averting his eyes from the small bump that was Nagito’s belly. He was not going to gawk. “Are you feeling better now?” 

Nagito nodded, cradling his tea. “Much better. I did vomit after you left, but since I’ve gotten it out of my system...” He let out a startled laugh, a few drops of tea rolling down the side of his mug. “I’m sorry, that’s a bit disgusting.”

Hajime reached across the table to take Nagito’s hand. “It’s fine. I caused...this, so I’ll support you in whatever way I can.”

Nagito smiled peacefully, resting his hand on his stomach. “You’re always so kind to me, Hinata-kun,” he said affectionately.

Hajime picked at the table. The unspoken addum of _I don’t deserve it_ floated in the air, but Nagito’s mindset was much better now, years after leaving the program.

“Anyway, I’m going to get breakfast. Do you want anything?” Nagito asked, standing up.

“No. I’m not hungry right now, but you—hey!” Hajime stood abruptly, slamming both hands on the table. A few of his classmates looked over before turning back to their own conversations. “I can get it for you!”

“I’m pregnant, not crippled, Hinata-kun,” Nagito said. Hajime pouted, sitting back down and resting his head on his crossed arms.

“Fine. Just offering,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Nagito replied. He sauntered away from the table, and Hajime tilted his head to watch him go. He was healthier now, but still slender, and still preferred draping clothes that unwittingly flattered his build. His stride was just slightly off, adjusting to the new weight on his front, though his belly was only noticeable at this point if you knew what to look for. But it would get bigger, protrude past his thin frame, and that got Hajime…

He buried his face in his arms. Lusting over his pregnant boyfriend felt far from appropriate.

“Hey look, it’s the fatso!” Hiyoko cried. Hajime raised his head, seeing if he needed to intercede, but Nagito didn’t seem particularly bothered. He simply responded with an abiding smile.

“Hiyoko,” Mahiru chided. Hiyoko sprawled across her lap, either not realizing or not caring that she was now a fully-grown woman taller than Mahiru. Unfortunately, her attitude hadn’t matured at the same time as her body.

“Does this mean we can talk about it now?” Kazuichi asked hesitantly. “Cuz Hajime totally knocked up Nagito and nobody talks about it.”

Hajime flushed a bright red, and even Nagito tilted his brows in concern. “This is a private matter between me and Hinata-kun—”

“Look at him!” Hiyoko interrupted, swinging her finger to the side. Everyone followed her motion to stare at Hajime. “Look at him hunched over the table! He’s totally getting off right now!”

“Shut up,” Hajime growled.

“He’s hiding a boner,” Hiyoko sang.

No one in the restaurant said a word. Not even Mahiru came to his defense. 

“That’s wrong! I’m just…” But he lost his conviction halfway through. This wasn’t a class trial, and Hajime could only refute statements that were untrue.

“Hajime likes them big and fat, right?” she continued, her long ponytail swaying as she twisted her head. “You probably jerk it thinking of big pregnant ladies!”

Nagito waved his arms. “Hey!”

Hiyoko swung towards him, redirecting her torment. This was going to be a disaster.

“You tell me, Nagito,” she said sweetly. “Does Hajime get off to pregnant chicks?”

Hajime tried to make eye contact with Nagito, mentally begging him not to say anything weird. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side today. Nagito looked to the side, face bright red as he held his metallic arm over his mouth.

“Um...I’m not a ‘chick,’ but Hinata-kun gets off plenty of times with me.”

The class paused, then erupted into cheers. Even the ones Hajime could normally count on, like Sonia and Mahiru, didn’t bother to suppress their grins. Hajime jumped to his feet and stalked out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him.

He rested his head against the door, trying to calm the boiling anger inside him. They were having fun, and the return to normalcy was good after all they’d been through. But did it always have to be at his expense?

Hiyoko’s shrill voice passed through the door. “Did you see his jeans?”

With a growl, Hajime pushed off the door and headed for this cabin.

  
  


Safely home, Hajime collapsed onto bed and let his thoughts wander. As expected, they returned to Nagito. In the safety of his cabin, Hajime could admit how _hot_ it was to see the hint of a belly peeking through Nagito’s shirt. He rested his hand on his stomach, fingers twitching as he thought about Nagito slowly stripping, revealing inch after inch of skin...

The door opened a moment later, Nagito sticking his head inside. “Hinata-kun, may I come in?”

“Yeah, come in,” Hajime said sleepily, shaking his head to clear away his fantasies.

Nagito crossed the room, sitting on the edge of Hajime’s bed with a sigh. “Sorry for imposing. I wanted to make sure you’re alright. You seemed upset when you left the dining hall.”

“Yeah, no shit.” He leaned up on his elbows, avoiding Nagito’s look of concern. “It’s no big deal. I just don’t like being the butt of a joke.”

“I’m sorry for making you one.”

Hajime leaned back. “It’s not your fault. But please don’t tell the others about...bedroom things…”

Nagito lifted his shoulders up to his chin. “Yes, I know. I’m sorry. I just got so flustered…”

“It’s fine,” Hajime interrupted. Nagito shuffled nervously before standing up.

“Well, I understand that you must have very important ways to spend your time today, so I’ll just be going—”

Hajime shot his hand out, grabbing Nagito by the wrist. “Do you want to go to the beach with me?”

“Oh. Yes! I’d love to!” Nagito beamed, leaning over to kiss Hajime on the forehead. “I’ll go back to my cabin to change.”

Hajime cradled Nagito’s face in his hand. He leaned in for a longer kiss, but Nagito dodged it. “You can change here.”

“It’s very kind of you to offer, but I’d like to actually make it to the beach.”

Hajime threw his arm over his face and groaned. “Jesus, Nagito. Just go,” he said fondly.

He waited until he heard the door close and lock before standing. Once in the bathroom, he assessed the situation down below. He was still half-hard, pushing against his boxers. He should take care of it before leaving. 

He dropped his boxers and wrapped a fist around his dick, ready to rub a quick one out. But as soon as he touched himself, images of Nagito filled his head. Nagito waddling, belly peeking out from under his shirt, pale skin stretched taut, growing bigger and bigger…

Hajime growled, releasing his grip and slamming his hand against the counter. This wasn’t right! He had to get a hold of his libido.

Tucking himself into his swimsuit, Hajime frowned at the obvious tent in the fabric. He grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants and pulled them on. At least they hid his erection.

Nagito was waiting for him on the deck outside, wearing black trunks and his normal white t-shirt, hoodie abandoned in favor of a wide hat and sunglasses to protect him from the red light of the sun. He carried an unreasonably large bag on his shoulder; Hajime eyed it with an awkward smile.

“Are you sure you have enough stuff in there?”

Nagito blushed; he was irresistibly adorable as his cheeks lit up. “Since you’re so kindly spending the day with me, I want to make sure you’re entertained.”

Hajime bumped him with his shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about that. I just like spending time with you.”

“Ah...I know you’re honest, but it’s still a bit hard to believe,” Nagito said, looking bashful as he gripped the handle of his beach bag.

Hajime grabbed Nagito by the hand, pulling him closer to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks for bringing things to do. That’s thoughtful of you.”

Nagito blushed again, raising his metallic arm to brush his cheek. The adorable expression remained on his face the entire walk to the beach. 

Hajime couldn’t rein in his excitement as they got closer, pavement giving way to smooth, white sand. He ran towards the ocean, Nagito trailing more slowly behind him. Though they’d been living on Jabberwock Island for years, Hajime never tired of the beautiful scenery. It should have been _boring_ , but new excitement hit him every time he heard the roaring of the waves. He dropped his towel to the ground, spreading it out so Nagito had a place to sit.

“Are you going to swim?” Nagito asked. He raised his hand, holding a white bottle aloft. “If so, you should put sunscreen on first. The state of air pollution may block most UV rays, but sunburn is still a significant health concern.”

“Right.” Hajime accepted a squirt of sunscreen from Nagito, slathering it across his bare chest. “Thank you. I would have completely forgotten.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hajime couldn’t look away as Nagito peeled his shirt off. Nagito rubbed sunscreen across his torso, hand running several times over his stomach. Hajime’s dick twitched.

“Hinata-kun, I hate to inconvenience you, but could you get my back?”

Nagito extended the bottle towards him. The skin on his stomach glistened, Hajime’s throat going dry. Suggesting the beach had been a very bad idea.

“Yeah...of course,” Hajime said. He accepted the bottle, angling himself so he was sitting behind Nagito. This was fine. Putting sunscreen on someone’s back was a cute, wholesome couple’s activity.

He zoned out as he rubbed his hands in circular motions across Nagito’s back, massaging Nagito’s shoulders while his hands were there. Nagito hummed: a low, rumbling sound that made Hajime’s heart flutter. He ran his hands back down Nagito’s back and around the front, feeling the firm skin of Nagito’s baby bump.

“Hinata-kun...thank you for your thoroughness, but I already got my stomach.”

Hajime blushed, yanking his hands back. His face was bright red and his dick was hard in his pants. He stood with a jolt, ahoge pointing towards the sky. “Sorry! I guess I got distracted...you were humming and you have a nice voice and…no never mind. Let’s go in the ocean,” he drawled, slipping into Izuru’s monotone.

Nagito laughed, resting his head on his hand. “Do you intend to run in with your sweatpants on, or did my ‘nice voice’ make you forget that as well?”

Right. He was still wearing those. He kept his eyes on Nagito despite the burning urge to look downwards. “Uh. No. I’ll take them off.”

“Go ahead, then. I’ll rest here.”

Hajime felt a heavy drop of shame settle in him. “Right. I’m so sorry. I always forget…”

“That I don’t like swimming. Yes, I know.” Nagito smiled brightly, resting back on his hands. “It doesn’t particularly bother me. I want you to have fun, and after that time, I’ve figured out that you like seeing me in a swimsuit either way.”

“Right,” Hajime repeated, face turning red. He turned his back to Nagito, dropping his sweatpants and jogging towards the ocean. The situation was unbearably awkward. Being in the ocean alone was never really fun, and it was made worse knowing Nagito was back on the beach watching him. At least the cold water helped calm Hajime’s problem.

He walked back fifteen minutes later, sand sticking to his feet. He collapsed on the towel next to Nagito, who was holding a stack of cards. The warm sun felt amazing on his soaked skin.

“Playing solitaire again?”

“Yes, though it’s a bit boring. No matter how I shuffle, the deck always ends up properly stacked.”

“Do you want me to try? My luck might be able to top yours.”

Nagito shook his head, putting his cards back in their box. “No, that’s ok. You’d just get them wet.”

“Oh yeah,” Hajime said with a laugh.

Nagito stretched, twisting around to place the card box back with his things. The position emphasized the swell of his stomach on his thin torso—then he leaned back in, curling around his stomach as if he were protecting it. Hajime grinned, leaning forward to kiss Nagito on the lips.

Nagito blushed, gripping his knees. “Hinata…?”

Hajime pulled his own knees up, resting his head. “You’re so cute.” 

Nagito tilted his head. Then his eyes lit up, and he inched closer to Hajime. Grabbing him by the face, he drew him into a deeper kiss. Hajime curled his hands around Nagito’s face, leaning towards him until he could feel the warmth of Nagito’s body against his cold skin.

The kiss broke a moment later. Nagito grinned smugly. “You’re hard.”

Hajime sucked in his breath. “Nagito! You can’t just say that!”

“Am I wrong?” Nagito asked. Hajime dropped his legs with a sigh, revealing the tent in his trunks.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Nagito pressed his hand on Hajime’s erection, causing him to hiss. “Could it be Saionji was correct? You’re turned on by me like...this?”

Hajime jerked backwards, curling his arms around his legs. “No! I mean...yes...but not because...well, maybe…” he muttered, trailing off as he realized he’d damned himself.

Nagito tilted his head, fixing Hajime with an earnest gaze. Not speaking, just waiting. Open and accepting. 

“Fine,” Hajime admitted, rubbing his leg. “I like you like this. Really like you. You’re really...hot.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Hajime stopped the motion of his hand, letting it rest still against his skin. “It’s weird. You’re pregnant! You’re, like, growing a new life, and I’m just horny. It’s weird, and wrong, and I’m a pervert…”

Nagito grabbed Hajime’s hand, yanking him forward for a kiss. Hajime melted into it, unable to resist the sweet allure of Nagito’s lips.

Nagito pulled back, wiping his mouth on his wrist. “Don’t feel bad, Hinata-kun. I’m grateful that you find my body attractive in any capacity. And I don’t think your tastes are as deviant as you assume.”

Hajime squeezed Nagito’s shoulders. “Of course I find you attractive! Have you looked at yourself? You’re so…” 

He stopped. He was about to say something incriminating again. But Nagito’s eyes widened, an awestruck look he got whenever he received affection, and Hajime really couldn’t resist him. 

“I always tell you you’re so slender and pale, like an angel. Everything you do, all the faces you make, are just so cute. And with that stomach on you...I can’t explain it, but it’s so unbelievably sexy…”

Nagito whined, pulling Hajime’s hand. “Then use my body for pleasure however you’d like.”

Hajime stalled for a second, then pressed his hand forward, feeling the tight skin of Nagito’s stomach under his fingers. His cock throbbed. “I’m not going to ‘use’ you, Nagito.”

“Your dick says otherwise,” Nagito said with a meaningful glance downwards. Hajime frowned.

“Yeah, but I wish you wouldn’t phrase it like that. I want you to enjoy…”

Hajime forgot what he was going to say as Nagito sat on his lap, ass grinding against Hajime’s erection.

“Let me make you feel good,” he said seductively, rounded stomach pressing against Hajime’s firm one.

Hajime swallowed. “A-are you sure? I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“Mikan already said it was fine, and I know you want it. Don’t hold yourself back.”

“Right.” Hajime put his hands on Nagito’s hips, grinding against his ass. It felt unbelievably good after weeks of denying himself. “N-nagito,” he moaned, voice cracking.

Nagito hooked his finger around his swim trunks, teasing. “Do you want more, Hinata-kun? Do you want to strip me and take me here on this beach?”

“Y-yes.”

Nagito rose to his knees, peeling his trunks off sensually. The swell of his stomach protruding over his half-hard dick was enough to pump Hajime’s blood out of his brain. He rose as well, meeting Nagito midway for a kiss. Nagito reached down, gripping both of their sweaty dicks in his hand and rocking his hips to grind them together. His stomach bumped against Hajime with each thrust. Hajime groaned, muffled by Nagito’s mouth. 

Hajime whined when Nagito pulled back, though his mood quickly changed when Nagito pressed his elbows to the sand, arching his back and displaying his asshole.

“Like what you see, Hinata-kun?”

“Yes,” Hajime moaned.

“Then use me for your pleasure. With my stomach like this, everyone can see I belong to you, Hinata-kun. Wouldn’t you like to take what’s yours? Claim me once more?”

Hajime bit his hand, not enough to stifle the muffled noise of pleasure that escaped him. His dick twitched and leaked pre-cum at Nagito’s words. He got on his knees, grabbing his dick by the base and pressing it into Nagito’s hole. Nagito moaned, tipping his head back so Hajime could hear every sound.

“More, Hinata-kun. Don’t hold back. Please, please, I want every inch of you, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime couldn’t resist a plea like that. He thrust it all in, hips pressing against Nagito’s ass. Nagito leaned back, gasping as he rutted against Hajime.

“Move,” he moaned.

Hajime obliged, rolling his hips, dick sliding out an inch before plunging back into Nagito’s warm heat. Even biting his lips, he couldn’t stop his grunts and moans. “Mmm...you kept it loose for me?”

“Yes,” Nagito breathed. “How does it feel?”

“Good...so fucking good…”

Nagito smirked, white curls hiding the devious glint in his eyes. “You sound desperate, Hinata-kun, even though you fucked a baby into me not too long ago.”

Hajime moaned loudly. “So what? We haven’t...done anything since then…”

“Perhaps not, but I guess, ah, once just wasn’t enough for me. Feel how my hole is desperate to drink more of your cum...ah…” Nagito said, punctuated by breathy laughs.

Hajime curled his fists around Nagito’s hips, desperately holding back his orgasm.

Nagito tipped his head back, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and dropping to the sand below. “More, Hinata-kun. Harder,” he begged.

Hajime rocked his hips harder, forcefully. Nagito’s hole clenched, clutching the towel and moaning as he received the rough sex. With one hand, he reached behind him, grabbing the hand that was on his hip and pulling it against the side of his stomach.

“Feel as much as you’d like, Hinata-kun. I’m yours,” he purred, tipping Hajime over the edge. Vision blackening, he came hard into Nagito’s ass.

He dropped to the sand, pulling his limp dick out of Nagito with a grimace. That would definitely need to be cleaned up later, but Nagito opened his arms invitingly. For now, Hajime was content to fall into a snuggle.

“...is this ok?” Nagito said a few moments later. “I know you like affection after sex, though I didn’t formally ask this time, so I’m sorry if—”

“It’s fine,” Hajime interrupted. He paused, mulling over his words, but even with all his talent he couldn’t find a way to express the sentiment he wanted. “Thank you,” he said instead.

“You’re welcome,” Nagito replied warmly, shifting his arms so Hajime could curl into him. “Mikan informed me that an increased sex drive may be one of my symptoms, so the fact that you like me this way will certainly be useful if that arises.”

Hajime sighed, hiding his blushing face against Nagito’s shoulder. “Let’s just talk about that later.”

“Ok,” Nagito agreed. 

Hajime nodded and yawned, about to fall asleep.

“Oh. By the way, there is...something else I’ve been meaning to bring up.”

“What’s that?” Hajime asked, eyes drooping. 

Nagito paused, running his hand down Hajime’s back. “...don’t you think I’m showing a bit early?”

“I dunno. What about it?”

“Well, it’s just…” Nagito’s hand stilled, then he resumed his motion across Hajime’s back. “Having twins would be just my luck.”


End file.
